


a titans christmas

by euphorickiri



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Teen Titans as Family, surprise dick is secretly the grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorickiri/pseuds/euphorickiri
Summary: the titans take a day off to celebrate christmas. holiday shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	a titans christmas

**Author's Note:**

> the show refuses to give me good team bonding so I did it myself. (well, I tried.) merry christmas & I hope you enjoy!

Kory was equipped to deal with any situation that could be potentially thrown at her. Years of training and preparing to rule Tamaran left her little room to be off-guard. She never thought she would see the day her training would leave her unprepared. More specifically: utterly clueless. 

“A Christmas party?” she asked for the second time, still not believing what she was hearing. 

“Look, I know we’re all superheroes and don’t have time to relax—”

“Superheroes in  _ training _ ,” Dick corrected. Gar glared at him for the interruption.

“—but Christmas is tomorrow! And right now, we’re at a standstill. There are no bad guys to fight or worry about. To be honest, I don’t think anyone is  _ that  _ evil to wreak havoc on Christmas.” Kory fixed Gar with a look that screamed ‘are you kidding me’ but he brushed it aside. “One day of celebrating won’t kill us! We don’t even have to get gifts or anything. We can spend the day decorating the tower, baking, and watching Christmas movies. You know, normal holiday activities?”

“I, for one, think this is a terrible idea,” Jason chimed in. “Training would be a better use of time.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Being a buzzkill is a full-time job for you, isn’t it? With how good you are at it maybe you should quit the whole hero gig!” 

“That’s rich coming from you,” he shot back. “I’m not the one constantly putting everyone here in a bad mood!”

The two glared at each other and began to bicker. Gar put himself in between them and tried to calm them down, only to get pulled into the argument instead. Kory pinched her nose with an irritated sigh. Dick pretended not to notice the fight and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“What’s wrong with training?” Rose asked, genuinely confused. Jason cheered and pointed at her dramatically, keeping his eyes on Rachel. 

“ _ See _ ? I’m right!” 

“What you really are is a dumbass,” she deadpanned. 

“I swear to—”

“I still don’t know what Christmas is,” Conner cut in. The room immediately went silent. Conner, not surprisingly, didn’t notice. “Is Christmas a person? If the answer is yes: why are we throwing them a party? Is it their birthday or something?”

Kory almost forgot how long Conner had been on Earth, which wasn’t long at all. He wasn’t even  _ alive  _ until a few weeks ago. She at least got the basic gist of Earth traditions such as celebrating Christmas. Conner didn’t know the name of the holiday until today. He probably didn’t know what holidays were either. The only things he knew for a fact were how to fight and how to kill. None of the kids who knew what Christmas was had a normal holiday in years. They barely acted like normal teenagers. All of them were forced to grow up at a young age. 

Okay,  _ maybe  _ Gar had a point. 

“I bet I can make it a memorable Christmas,” Jason claimed.

“In your dreams. You don’t know the first thing about Christmas! Newsflash: throwing on a santa hat and working out doesn’t count as a fun holiday activity.”

“I wasn’t gonna suggest that!” The bright red blush on Jason’s face said otherwise. “You have no room to talk. You’re a walking snoozefest!”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Grinch.”

“Excuse me???” 

Rachel and Jason started to bicker again. This time, Gar didn’t stop them. At least they were on-board with the Christmas idea. Rose also seemed to be okay with the idea, quietly explaining to Conner that  _ no _ —Christmas isn’t a person. Gar looked at Kory hopefully. “So? You can’t say no now! Not when this is Conner’s first Christmas.”

“Guilt-tripping? Seriously?” Kory accused with a raised eyebrow.

“Is it working?”

“Slightly. But I’m not the one who actually needs convincing.”

They both turned around to face Dick who was purposely avoiding their gaze, the kitchen counter suddenly becoming an important object that demanded his attention. Kory cleared her throat loudly and Dick took a loud sip of his coffee in retaliation. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the mug, ignoring his protests and poured the rest of the coffee into the sink. 

“Why do you hate me,” he asked.

She shrugged. “The kids want Christmas.”

“Christmas is a waste of time,” he countered. “What’s the point of one day of celebrating only to go back to what we’ve been doing for the past month the next day?”

“And I thought Jason was the buzzkill,” Rachel muttered under her breath. 

It’s not like he was wrong. They all knew what they were giving up once they decided to go down the paths they did. Being a superhero didn’t come without repercussions. 

That didn’t mean taking a break once in a while was a crime. 

“I guess that’s the point, isn’t it? To have one day of fun before we go back to the real world?” Kory pointed out. 

“I don’t think I can pretend to act happy for a day.”

“Come  _ on _ ,” Gar groaned. “Can you please drop the serious hero act for once? I’m not asking you to be all happy and bounce off the walls! I just want one day where we don’t have to train or talk about fighting strategies.  _ One  _ normal day of fun. That’s all we want.”

Kory didn’t miss the way Dick’s expression softened after Gar spoke. His words hit everyone in the room, the mood slightly sombering. Dick groaned and ran a hand over his face. 

“Fine. One day.”

Dick grunted when Gar pulled him into a hug unexpectedly. Rachel and Conner joined in while Jason and Rose stood awkwardly to the side, opting to pat Dick’s shoulder in thanks instead. Kory smiled softly at the sight. 

First step: getting supplies. 

Gar, surprisingly, suggested Jason and Rachel should go with Kory. It quickly made sense when the two raced to get ready, trying to push past each other to get to the car first. Their competitiveness would get them in and out of the store fast. 

“The rest of us will look around for any decorations in the tower while you guys are out,” Gar explained.

“I doubt Bruce would have any Christmas decorations lying around,” Dick argued. He pulled out a black credit card and handed it to Kory. “I would say spend wisely, but Bruce gave this to me and quite frankly, I could care less about saving his money. Go wild.”

“That’s the spirit,” Kory teased, patting his cheek mockingly. Dick scowled and turned away, a faint blush crossing his face. 

Jason and Rachel wasted no time once Kory parked the car and rushed inside. The large crowds didn’t phase them at all. Their carts were already halfway full after two minutes. Kory, deciding it was best to let them do the heavy lifting, walked around the store at her own pace. She lifted her head when Jason and Rachel rounded the corner, their carts crashing against one another. Several customers around them jumped at the collision but Kory just sighed tiredly, not phased by the sudden noise. 

“I’m done!” they chorused, their chests heaving from exertion. 

“You got everything?” Kory confirmed. “Decorations? Movies? Ingredients for the cookies?”

“I have all of that and more,” Jason bragged.

“Oh really? Did  _ you  _ get various cookie cutters? Christmas stockings? Matching Santa hats?” Rachel gestured towards the purple one on her head. “I also picked up a few ugly Christmas sweaters, which I see none of in your cart.”

“That’s because I was too busy getting ingredients for more things besides cookies. If we’re throwing a Christmas party, only baking cookies is lame,” Jason shot back. “We’re making hot chocolate  _ and  _ gingerbread houses.”

Rachel froze when she realized. “Wait—the  _ tree _ . How did we forget the tree???” Jason cursed, looking around to find where all the trees were located in the store.

“Don’t worry about that. Gar sent a text—”

They were gone before Kory could finish her sentence. She sighed, deciding it was pointless to follow them. She texted Gar back, warning him they may have two trees to decorate instead of one. Luckily, the only trees the store had left were the tiny ones. Rachel and Jason seemed down about it, but their moods picked up quickly when they saw Gar and Conner moving the huge tree towards the center of the living room. Rose directed them on where to set it down, immediately grabbing one of the many bags Jason and Rachel carried inside to get the decorations out. 

“Some people who work for Bruce stopped by,” Dick informed bitterly when Kory set some bags down in the kitchen. “They dropped off this tree and said it was a gift from him.”

“How did he—”

“He’s  _ Batman _ . Somehow, very annoyingly, he has his ways.” 

The teens were going through all the items to organize them and make sure nothing was missing. 

“Nightmare before Christmas?” Rose asked skeptically, observing the DVD she pulled out.

“It has Christmas in the title!” Jason defended. 

Rachel pushed past him and handed her another DVD. “Don’t worry, I snagged Home Alone.” 

“What does being home alone have anything to do with Christmas?” Rose deadpanned.

Conner gasped. “Is it because of Santa Claus? Did he do something to the family?”

“For the  _ last time _ , Santa Claus isn’t a bad guy!” Dick groaned.

“He sees you when you’re sleeping, he knows when you’re  _ awake _ , and he knows if someone has been bad or good all year. He sounds terrifying!” 

“Sounds like a threat to me,” Rose muttered under her breath.

Gar clapped his hands loudly “Okay! Enough Santa Claus talk! We have a tree to decorate and cookies to bake!”

Neither of which went smoothly. Not that Kory expected anything different.

Most of the tree decorating process went well. Conner carried Gar on his shoulders to get to the higher parts of the tree and—after an  _ extreme  _ amount of arguing—Jason did the same for Rachel.

The real problem arose when they were trying to figure out who would get to put the star on top of the tree.

“I’m the one who came up with the entire ornament layout!” Jason snapped.

“You mean the one  _ I  _ fixed?” Rachel shot back.

“Don’t you guys think Conner should put the star on the tree since it’s  _ his  _ first—”

“Shut it Gar!” they chorused. 

Gar started to yell and Rose joined in when Jason insulted the lights she put up. Conner ignored it all, focused on the intense staring contest he was having with a Santa Claus ornament. Kory gave him another minute before he used his heat vision to attack. 

Dick took a deep breath and stood, grabbing Kory’s hand and pulling her towards the rowdy teens. They went silent when he grabbed the star from Jason and handed it to Kory, bending down to let her climb on top of his shoulders. She smiled smugly and handed the star back to him before lifting Dick with ease. 

“You could’ve given me a heads up at  _ least _ ,” he complained. 

Kory shrugged, putting him back down once the star was up. “It’s more fun this way.”

“Sometimes I forget how strong she is,” Gar whispered in awe. 

“Remind me never to piss her off,” Jason whispered back. 

They all jumped at the sound of Conner’s laser vision going off. Kory was quick to pull off the now-burned Santa Claus ornament before the entire tree caught on fire. 

Somehow, even after the entire building almost burned down, baking cookies caused more chaos. 

“Conner,  _ no _ ,” Gar scolded, taking the bag of sugar. “You can’t eat this entire thing!”

He pouted. “But it tastes good.”

“It’ll taste better in the cookies,” Gar assured. 

Rachel and Rose were already arguing over what cookie cutters to use, engaging in an intense game of rock-paper-scissors to settle on a winner. 

Rose won after 3 rounds. She eagerly picked up the Christmas tree cookie cutter while Rachel pouted, looking at the snowman one longingly.

Dick and Kory were content with sitting back and supervising the entire process. They made some hot chocolate for themselves in the meantime. 

Jason finally figured out the stand mixer—well, he thought he did—and turned it on. He quickly realized he put the speed up too high and moved to turn it off, stopping when a huge clump of flour hit him in the face. Rachel doubled over from how hard she laughed. Her amusement ended when Jason threw a pile of flour in her face in retaliation. She grabbed a tub of frosting and pressed down, accidentally hitting Gar instead of Jason. 

The kitchen became a warzone. 

“I hate this,” Dick deadpanned.

Kory wiped off a glop of frosting from his cheek and stuck in her mouth, humming approvingly at the taste. “Tell that to the smile on your face.” He didn’t bother to deny her claim.

The teens eventually stopped fighting and cleaned up, going back to focusing on the cookies. Rachel and Rose helped Jason figure out the stand mixer while Gar kept the bag of sugar out of Conner’s reach. 

While the cookies baked, they decorated the rest of the tower and changed into the ugly sweaters and Santa hats Rachel got. Dick and Kory were the last ones to come out and by that time the cookies cooled and everyone else started to decorate them. Dick stopped Kory before she could walk into the kitchen, pointed above them. Honestly, she should’ve seen this coming.

A mistletoe. 

Gar and Rachel giggled mischievously from the kitchen, whistling loudly and going back to decorating the last of the cookies when they noticed they were being watched. 

Kory smiled, moving closer towards Dick. “Remind me what a mistletoe means again? I’m slightly rusty on the rules of Christmas.”

“Well, rules are rules,” he sighed, pretending to be annoyed. 

Kory rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Dick smiled into it and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

(Later on, Jason helped Kory move the mistletoe above Gar’s bedroom door. Watching Conner pepper kisses all over the other teen’s blossoming red face was worth it.) 

The cookies turned out okay. Some were burnt and weirdly shaped, but they still tasted like cookies. Gar had to stop Conner from shoveling all of them into his mouth at once. 

He ended up eating the gingerbread houses instead when no one was looking. Jason complained but Gar let it slide, pretending not to see the poorly concealed boxes of gingerbread in the trash can. 

They ate the cookies while watching the Nightmare Before Christmas. Jason got Rose to begrudgingly admit it was a Christmas movie. Besides Kory and Dick, everyone else fell asleep when they started Home Alone. 

Gar and Conner were tangled up together on the farthest end of the couch. The other teens were on the floor, Rose and Rachel using Jason as a pillow. The peaceful atmosphere almost made Kory forget where they were and what they actually needed to do.

But, for now, Kory let herself relax.

“Still think Christmas is a waste of time?” she asked from where she was curled up next to Dick.

“You just want to hear me say ‘I told you so’,” he replied with a huff. Kory took that as a yes.

He dropped his head on top of hers. “I wish we could pretend like this forever.”

“We stopped pretending a long time ago,” Dick muttered. 

The clock struck twelve. The credits for Home Alone rolled on the TV. 

“Merry Christmas Kory.”

“Merry Christmas Grayson.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter: @IR8NHEART


End file.
